L'amour, ce poison !
by Namazu
Summary: Kagami hait l'amour et les sentiments. Shizuo n'a qu'une peur: blesser un innocent dans ses excès de violence. Tous les deux ont un lourd passif qui les hante encore. Mais si tout changer après leur rencontre ?
1. Chapter 1

_Salut les petits gens !_

 _Voici ma toute première fiction donc un peu d'indulgence s'il-vous-plaît ^^_

 _J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !_

 _Je m'excuse par avance si il y a des fautes que je n'ai pas vu._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _L'amour, ce poison !_

 _Chapitre 1_

 _Dans un car, au milieu de nul part, des adolescents se préparaient mentalement à leur prochain match. En effet, ces joueurs font parti de l'équipe de basket masculine du lycée Seirin. Ils se dirigeaient vers Ikebukuro, ville qui accueille le tournoi inter-lycée._

 _Tous étaient concentrés sauf un, Kagami Taiga, 17 ans et demi, grand, cheveux rouge/orange, yeux rouge blasé par la vie. Il ressassait ses idées noires et ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait la déclaration de son « grand-frère »._

 _PV Kagami_

 _Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris !? Pourquoi il m'avait dit cela !? Le plus sérieusement du monde en plus ! SES mots, CES mots, JE LES HAIE ! Il me l'a avoué avant que je parte, ce traite !_

 _Flash black ( 2 ans en arrière )_

 _A l'aéroport, entouré de mes amis, je suis triste, ils vont me manquer et les USA aussi._

 _Tatsuya s'approcha de moi :_

 _\- Alors petit frère, ça va ?_

 _\- Oui oui, répondis-je, mais tout cela va me manquer, tu vas me manquer !_

 _\- Tu vas me manquer aussi, beaucoup plus que tu ne le pense._

 _Comment ça !?_

 _\- Il faut... Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, dit-il passant d'une jambe sur l'autre et avec une tête bizarre._

 _Son comportement, pas habituel, m'inquiète et ses paroles encore plus._

 _\- Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, reprit-il, j'ai peur que tu le prenne mal..._

 _\- Bon accouche ! Dis-je énervé._

 _\- Je... Je t'aime_

 _Quoi !? J'ai bien entendu !? Je reste paralysé. C'est une blague, c'est ça, c'est une blague pour me redonner le sourire !_

 _\- Pas terrible ta blague, dis-je en rigolant._

 _\- Ce n'est pas cela Taiga. Je t'aime, pas depuis le début mais depuis un bon moment déjà. Je..._

 _Le haut-parleur l'interrompt en annonçant mon vol. Je me détourne de lui et dis au revoir aux autres avec un grand sourire, sans rien paraître. Je commence à me diriger vers la porte d'embarquement._

 _\- Taiga ! Dit Tetsuya me stoppant et m'attrapant le bras, s'il-te-plaît !_

 _Je me libère violemment et partis._

 _Fin flash back_

 _Depuis ce jour, ces trois petits mots me pourrissent la vie. Je ne lui ai jamais reparler malgré ses mails et ses appels. Ça fait deux ans bordel ! J'en ai marre, tout va mal en ce moment, je déprime. Entre ma mère, ce monde de merde, et d'autre choses, s'en est trop ! Ça va tellement mal que je comprends ma chanson préférée comme un adieu avant un suicide. J'y pense au suicide, de plus en plus, mais je tiens trop à la vie pour passer a l'acte. Bien sûr personne ne remarque rien, car je suis passé maître dans l'art de cacher mon mal-être. Même Kuroko n'a rien remarqué alors qu'il est très perspicace._

 _Fin PV Kagami_

 _C'est sur ces pensées, qu'il s'endormit, épuisé, n'ayant pas dormi de la nuit à cause de l'excitation et de ses insomnies de plus en plus présentent._

* * *

 _Comment vous trouvez ce premier chapitre ?_

 _Je suis ouverte a tout review s'il sont constructif bien sûr :D_

 _Je n'ai pas du tout d'idée quand à ma fréquence de publication, je tiens à le dire tout de suite._

 _Sur ce, tscüs !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut les petits gens ! :P_

 _Voici le chapitre 2, je vous demande encore votre indulgence svp ^^, mais promis après_ _j'arrête ;)_

 _Je m'excuse par avance si il y a des fautes que je n'ai pas vu._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _L'amour, ce poison !_

 _Chapitre 2_

 _\- Réveillez-vous bande de flemmards ! Cria une voix, on est arrivé !_

 _Aida Riko, coach de l'équipe, était excitée comme une gamine à l'idée des matchs qu'ils allaient jouer._

 _\- Hyuga, tu peux calmer ta petite-amie s'il-te-plaît, demanda une voix ensommeillée._

 _\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Kuroko, le prévient Kagami, sinon tu auras triple entraînement. Mais tu as raison sur un point : vous pourriez vérifier qu'il n'y a personne avant de vous léchouillez, dit-il en regardant les deux intéressés._

 _\- Kagami, ce que tu as dit à Kuroko, peut être valable pour toi aussi, menaça-t-elle._

 _\- Oups, répondit le menacé en tirant la langue._

 _\- Trêve de plaisanterie, on va à l'hôtel déposer les affaires, puis vous avez quartier libre jusqu'au dîner à 20 heures, informa le capitaine Hyuga Jumpei._

 _...OXXO..._

 _Je veux être seul, c'est dur de jouer la comédie en permanence. J'ai déposé mes affaires vite-fait sans les ranger et je suis partis. Dehors, seul, dans une ville que je ne connais pas, quelle ironie ! C'est ce que je voulais et maintenant que je l'ai, je me sens abandonner._

 _Quelques pâtés de maison plus loin, deux personnes se poursuivaient comme des fous. L'un rigolait a gorge ouverte et l'autre attrapait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main pour le lancer sur celui qu'il poursuivait._

 _\- Izaya ! Viens ici sale puce, cria l'un, laisse moi te tuer !_

 _\- Dans tes rêves Shizu-chan ! Répondit l'autre_

 _Shizuo attrapa un distributeur et le lance le plus fort possible. Le projectile toucha la personne devant. Le lanceur explosa d'un grand rire gras en pansant avoir aplati son meilleur ennemie. Cependant il stoppa net, voyant une tête aux cheveux rouge/orange dépassée du projectile. Izaya s'était retourné, n'entendant plus le monstre rire. Il avait vu une personne écrasé-mais vivante-sous le distributeur. Il se précipita alors que Shizuo resta sur place, les yeux dans le vide._

 _PV Shizuo_

 _Oh non ! Oh non ! C'est pas possible, non ! C'est pas possible, non ! Ça recommence ça recommence alors que je lui avait promis. Un innocent, il n'a rien fait. Pourquoi !? Non je ne veux pas repenser à ça, j'ai changé ! Euh... j'ai changé hein ?_

 _Par le passé, elle s'est pris les dommages collatéraux de ma violence et a été blessée, je ne veux plus qu'un innocent soit blesser par ma faute !_

 _Flash back_

 _On passe, avec mon frère, devant la boulangerie plus tard qu'à l'habitude car la maîtresse m'a retenu._

 _On aime beaucoup la boulangère : tous les soir, quand on passe devant son magasin, elle nous donne une petite bouteille de lait, elle dit que c'est bon pour les enfants._

 _Je me dirige vers la boulangerie quand je vois cinq garçons armés de batte, de tube de fer et autre, entrer._

 _\- Reste-là petit frère, dis-je_

 _Je vais la défendre, je suis un petit dur moi ! Je me bagarre tout le temps, et violemment parfois. Ils ne me font pas peur ! Même grands, même armés._

 _En entrant dans le magasin, je les vois la menacer pour prendre l'argent de la caisse._

 _\- Laissez la tranquille ! Cris-je._

 _Ils s'approchent de moi en se moquant :_

 _\- C'est quoi cette demi-portion qui se prend pour un chevalier servant ?_

 _Ils veulent me frapper. La boulangère cri :_

 _\- Pars !_

 _S'en suivit un fouillis indescriptible, je tape de toutes mes forces et eux aussi. Je me sers des étagères puis du présentoir pour leur jeter dessus. Malheureusement, je vois la boulangère, se trouvant derrière eux, trop trad. Elle se prend tout les projectiles. Je suspends mais gestes, hébété. Les autre, curieux de mon brusque arrêt, se retournent dans la direction que je regarde, et s'enfuient en entend la sirène de la police (sûrement appeler par mon petit frère). Je me tourne vers la femme et voit une affreuse vision : elle est bloquée sous les projectiles, couverte de sang. Je veux aller la voir mais un policier me choppe et m'embarque._

 _Fin Flash back_

 _Je lui ai fait la promesse de ne plus blesser d'innocent. Et depuis ce jour, je haie la violence, je haie me battre, je haie blesser un innocent !_

 _Je m'approche complètement paniqué d'Izaya et de l'inconnu au sol, il a l'air conscient, juste un peu sonné, ouf !_

 _Je dois faire une tête bizarre car Izaya me regarde avec un mélange de haine pure, de peur et … de surprise !?_

 _Alors je compris :_

 _\- Je … Je suis désolé, commence-je à pleurer._

* * *

 _Chapitre un peu bizarre, je l'accorde, mais essentiel pour la suite de l'histoire._

 _Petits review ? svp (aire suppliant) :P_

 _Sur ce, tscüs !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut les petits gens ! :P_

 _Voici le chapitre 3, je sais pas trop quoi dire dessus donc euh ... Voilà ;)_

 _Je m'excuse par avance si il y a des fautes que je n'ai pas vu._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _L'amour, ce poison !_

 _Chapitre 3_

 _Izaya avait emmené Shizuo et le blessé, qui s'était réveillé, au Majiburger. Shizuo avait suivi mais paraissait troublé et perdu dans ses pensées._

 _PV Izaya_

 _Qui est ce garçon !? Qui est-il pour avoir fait pleurer Shizu-chan ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, il y avait un mélange de colère, de haine, de peur dans ses yeux. De la peur ! Shizuo avait eu peur … Mais de quoi ? Avait-il eu peur que l'inconnu soit blesser gravement ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! Quand il me poursuit, il n'y a que de la haine dans son comportement et me blesser ne le dérange pas. Au contraire, il veut me faire le plus de mal possible, me tuer. Depuis ce jour, ce jour où je l'ai fait accusé de meurtre._

 _Alors pourquoi cette réaction !? Et puis c'est quoi ce comportement adopté par Shizu-chan depuis qu'on est rentré ici ? Il parle avec l'inconnu gentiment, il sourit presque ! Mais que lui arrive-t-il !? Il me fait presque peur comme ça !_

 _Est-que cet inconnu à un rapport avec mon monstre ? Si c'est le cas, pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? En tant qu'informateur, je dois tout connaître, vraiment tout. Arh, ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir !_

 _Attends Izaya, calme toi et réfléchi. Je me rappelle de quelque chose. Quand j'ai fait des cherches sur Shizuo, il y avait « un trou » dans son passé, j'ai eu beau chercher partout, pendant des jours, je n'ai pas encore pu le remplir. Cela aurait un lien avec ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure !? Je crois …_

 _\- Sale puce ! Me coupe une voix_

 _Shizuo me regarde avec une rage pure. Pourquoi ce regard !? À moi, alors qu'il fait les yeux doux à l'autre. Mais qui est-il bon sang !?_

 _Fin PV Izaya_

 _\- Oui ? Répondit Izaya, que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- Présente toi, lui dit Shizuo avec hargne._

 _\- Je m'appelle Orihara Izaya et j'ai 17 ans, s'adressant à Kagami, tu te sens mieux ?_

 _\- Oui merci, moi je m'appelle Kagami Taiga et j'ai 17 et demi._

 _\- Il est là pour participer à un tournois de basket interlycée, informa Shizuo avec admiration ( admiration !? )._

 _\- Euh … Oui, affirma Kagami, timide._

 _\- Oh c'est cool, tu fais parti de quelle équipe ? Demanda Izaya._

 _\- L'équipe de Seirin._

 _\- Je viendrai te voir jouer alors, répondit Izaya._

 _\- Moi aussi ! Dis Shizuo avec enthousiasme. Encore pardon pour tout à l'heure._

 _\- Shizu-chan, depuis quand tu sais t'excuser !? Demanda Izaya mi surpris, mi moqueur._

 _\- Ta gueule toi ! Ne me parle pas sinon … Le menaça Shizuo_

 _PV Kagami_

 _Qui sont ces deux étranges garçon ? Et surtout pourquoi le blond, Heiwajima Shizuo, 17 ans, change de comportement quand il parle à l'autre ? Ou non plutôt, pourquoi il me regarde avec intérêt et gentillesse ? Ça ne colle pas trop avec son image et son physique de … De barman !? Bizarre._

 _Fin PV Kagami_

 _Shizuo continua de parler avec Kagami, pendant qu'Izaya les observait, troublé._

 _PV Izaya_

 _Shizu-chan porte de … De l'intérêt !? Il le regarde et se comporte avec lui d'une façon que je n'ai encore jamais vu pour lui. Serai-t-il attiré par Kagami ? Ça serai … UN COUP DE FOUDRE !?_

* * *

 _Bon les petits gens je tiens à dire que je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain chapitre, surement dans deux mois, sauf si j'arrive à chopper du réseau internet (je l'espère !)._

 _J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu._

 _Petits review ? svp (aire suppliant) :P_

 _Sur ce, tscüs ! Et bonne vacance pour les plus chanceux :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut les petits gens ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous._

 _J'ai un peu d'internet donc j'en profite pour poster un nouveaux chapitre :D._

 _Je m'excuse par avance si il y a des fautes que je n'ai pas vu._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _L'amour, ce poison !_

 _Chapitre 4_

 _Kagtami était rentré en retard à l'hôtel après son aventure et la rencontre des deux garçons._

 _\- Kagami où étais-tu ? Lui demanda sa coach en colère._

 _\- C'est bon ! Je suis juste un peu en retard !_

 _\- Rien que pour ton insolence, ton entraînement sera triplé, maintenant va manger ! Ordonna-t-elle furieuse._

 _Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance joyeuse mais légèrement tendu. À la fin de repas, le capitaine prit la parole :_

 _\- Comme vous le savez, notre premier match se déroulera contre le lycée Yosen, qui compte dans ses rangs, un membre de la Génération des Miracles. Murasakibara Atsushi, il …_

 _Kagami n'écoutait plus._

 _PV Kagami_

 _Je l'avais appris juste avant de monter dans le car. On va jouer contre Yosen, contre SON équipe, qui en plus d'abriter un membre de la GM, abrite aussi mon … Non ce n'est plus mon grand frère. C'est Himuro Tatsya. Voilà pourquoi ces souvenirs étaient reparus. Je ne veux surtout pas le croiser en dehors d'un terrain, et encore moins me retrouver seul avec lui. J'appréhende, vais-je pouvoir jouer ? Ne pas le laisser me déconcentrer ? Et lui, sait-il que nous allons nous croiser ? Que nous allons jouer l'un contre l'autre ? Que va-t-il penser ?_

 _Fin PV Kagami_

 _Il fut sorti des ses pensées par les rires de ses camarades et coéquipiers. La conversation avait dérivée sur des sujets plus légers après le speech du capitaine et de la coach. Même Kuroko, d'habitude impassible, abordait un petit sourire en coin. Kagami allait demander ce qu'il s'était passé quand Riko les envoya dans leur chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil._

 _Dans leur chambre, Kuroko demanda à Kagami la cause de son retard et ce qu'il avait fait de son après-midi._

 _\- J'ai fait une rencontre particulière, lui apprit-il, très particulière._

 _\- Comment ça ? Voulu savoir Kuroko, curieux._

 _\- Je me suis pris un distributeur en pleine poire._

 _\- QUOI !?_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va, il m'en faut plus pour être blesser, et je suis résistant._

 _\- Mais quand même !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a le plus perturbé, ce sont les personne qui en sont à l'origine._

 _\- Comment c'est arrivé ?_

 _\- Les deux garçons se poursuivaient, enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, et je me suis malheureusement retrouvé sur leur chemin._

 _\- Qui sont ces gens ?_

 _\- Orihara Izaya et Heiwajima Shizuo, ils sont assez louche, surtout Heiwajima._

 _PV Kagami_

 _J'ai remarqué une lueur dans les yeux de ce garçon qui me fait penser qu'il pourrai peut-être me comprendre. Je sens aussi qu'il cache un lourd secret, comme moi. Et puis il est intéressante ce gars._

 _Fin PV Kagami_

* * *

 _Alors ce chapitre vous a plût ?_

 _Petits reviews ?_

 _S'il-vous-plaît ( tête de chiant battu ) :P_

 _Sur ce, tscüs !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut les petits gens ! ;)_

 _D'abord,_ _j'espère que vous allez bien, et ensuite merci à ma poteau d'écriture SL-Fairy-Tail pour son reviews (mon premier, Alléluia !:P)_

 _je vous sers le même blabla à chaque fois pour les fautes mais tant pis :P, je m'excuse par avance si il y a des fautes que je n'ai pas vu._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _L'amour, ce poison !_

 _Chapitre 5_

 _Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, Riko les briefa :_

 _\- L'entraînement se déroulera toute la mâtiné, l'hôtel possède des terrains mais pas de salle de musculation. Donc vous ferez dix tours d'hôtel et du jardin en courant. Puis tout le monde s'entraînera aux shoots, même toi Kuroko, puis aux dribbles. A la fin vous ferez un match 1ére années contre 2ème années, les perdant iront faire les courses et feront à manger._

 _\- Quoi !? S'écria un 2ème année, ce n'est pas équilibré, ils ont Kuroko et Kagami. Je … Aie !_

 _Le capitaine lui colla une claque derrière la tête :_

 _\- Ais un peu foi en nous idiot !_

 _La coach prit un malin plaisir à les torturer et à leur en faire baver. Elle obliga un rythme soutenu à ses joueurs, ce fut dur et éprouvant pour eux. Elle avait les pleins pouvoirs et la soumission total de ces garçons, ce qui la rendait extrêmement joyeux._

 _A midi :_

 _\- Bon entraînement les gars, vous avez quartier libre tout l'aprèm, les félicita Rico, Kagami tu viendra avec moi._

 _\- Euh pourquoi Coach ?_

 _\- Ta punition._

 _\- Ce n'est pas triple entraînement ?_

 _\- Si si, tu verra._

… _.OXXO..._

 _PV Shizuo_

 _Ça fait dix minutes que je regarde en direction de Kagami. Il a débarqué à la salle de muscu avec une fille. J'étais intrigué, puis en les observant un peu, j'ai remarqué qu'elle lui criait des ordres. Il râlait mais obtempérait quand même. Je vois la fille se pencher pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. Il se tourne vers moi et m'aperçois, il aborde un petit sourire sexy, trop craquant. Wahou, ce petit sourire me serai adresser ? Je décide donc d'aller le voir :_

 _\- Salut Kagami, ça va ?_

 _\- Salut, ça va et toi ? Je te présente Aida Riko, ma coach._

 _\- Ta coach !? Ta coach est une fille !?_

 _\- Ça te pose un problème ? Demande la coach en colère._

 _\- Non non, me défende-je, c'est juste euh … surprenant._

 _\- Ouai c'est ça, t'es qui d'abord ?_

 _\- Riko euh … intervient Kagami, je te présente Heiwajima Shizuo._

 _\- Enchantée, râle-t-elle._

 _\- Que faites vous là ? Demande-je sans tenir compte de la fille._

 _\- On est là pour qu'il fasse sa punition, se moque-t-elle._

 _\- coach ! Proteste Kagami._

 _\- Punition ? Comment l'as tu eu ?_

 _\- A cause de toi et d'Orihara, je suis rentré en retard, dit-il en boudant._

 _De nous !? Merde !_

 _\- Je suis désolé_

 _\- Ouai c'est bien beau, me dit-il._

 _Sa réponse me mets en colère, je me suis excusé bon sang ! Il faut que je me calme sinon ma nature va reprendre le dessus et je vais lui en coller une. Et ça, je ne peux pas, surtout après l'incident d'hier. Je dois aller me défouler loin de lui. Et vite._

 _\- Désolé, je dois continu mon entraînement, salut à plus._

 _Je pars sans entendre leur réponse._

 _Fin PV Shizuo_

 _\- Il est bizarre ce garçon, fit remarquer la coach, aller tu t'y remets au leu de rêvasser._

 _\- Oui tout de suite chef, à vos ordres._

 _A cette réplique, il se prit une tape à l'arrière du crâne._

* * *

 _En le relisant, je me suis rendue compte que ce chapitre ne sert à rien, mais que je l'aime bien :P je le poste donc quand même :D_

 _Je ne l'ai pas fait jusqu'à présent et j'en suis désolée, donc_

 _MERCI BEAUCOUP de lire cette premier fiction (qui, à la base est juste un délire, et pas du tout censée être lu)._

 _Si ça vous a plu, petit review svp (ou pas, selon votre bon vouloir :P).  
_

 _Sur ce, tscüs !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut les gens ! ;)_

 _J'espère que ça va bien pour vous, et que vous êtes en forme pour la rentrée (moi ça me déprime)._

 _Je suis de retour dans le monde civilisé avec de l'internet, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ma fréquence de publication, désolée ^^._

 _Je m'excuse par avance si il y a des fautes que je n'ai pas vu._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _L'amour, ce poison !_

 _Chapitre 6_

 _Dans le vestiaire du gymnase accueillent l'interlycée, l'équipe de Seirin se préparait pour leur premier match. L'ambiance était légèrement tendue malgré les propos plutôt plaisant que s'échangeaient les joueurs._

 _Kagami rentra dans le vestiaire, livide et tremblant, il avait encore vomi. C'était la troisième fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé. Le capitaine s'inquiétait et allait lui parler, mais Kuroko fut plus rapide :_

 _\- Kagami, ça va ?_

 _\- Oui oui, c'est juste du stresse, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il avec un sourire._

 _Cela inquiéta encore plus le capitaine qui savait qu'il ne stressait jamais, encore moins face à une équipe déjà battue._

 _PV Kagami_

 _Je me sens mal, très mal. Me retrouver face à lui m'effraye. D'après mes recherches, il est arrivé cette année au Japon, et s'est inscrit direct au club de basket de Yosen alors qu'on les avait déjà battus. Il a donc attendu deux ans pour tenir sa promesse. Il me l'a faite quand il a appris que je partais, « où que tu aille, je te retrouverai et te suivrai. ». Sur le moment je n'ai pas compris, mais maintenant si, il m'aimait, c'est pour ça. D'ailleurs, m'aime-t-il toujours ? M'a-t-il oublié ? NON ! Non, je ne dois plus penser à ça. Concentration sur le match et rien que sur le match._

 _\- Bon les gars, intervient la coach, c'est le premier match, vous y allez comme d'habitude, ok ?_

 _\- Oui ! Répondons-nous en cœur._

 _\- Bien, sur ce, bon match à tous._

 _On se dirige vers le terrain. Arrivé à celui-ci, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le chercher du regard. Soudain je le voie, il a l'aire dans le même état que moi. Il se tiens à côté de Murasakibara qui lui parle à l'oreille et lui caresse le dos. Mon cœur se sert en voyant ça, il est passé à autre chose, m'a oublié. Je suis distrait par Kuroko qui me donne un coup de coude._

 _\- Quoi ? Grimace-je_

 _\- Tu n'a pas l'air concentré, tu es sûr que ça va ?_

 _\- Oui oui_

 _\- Bien_

 _Je sais très bien que Kuroko ne me croit pas, mais j'apprécie qui ne cherche pas à en savoir plus._

 _\- Aller les gars, c'est l'heure d'y aller, nous encourage le capitaine._

 _Chacun prend sa place, le coups de sifflé annonçant le début, retenti. Pendant deux seconde, je suis perdu._

 _Je suis face à LUI._

* * *

 _Je suis désolée pour l'absence et l'inégalité de longueur de mes chapitres, j'essaierai de faire plus long dans les prochains._

 _Sinon, ça vous a plu ? Je vais peut être mettre un lenon pour la suite, mais je ne suis pas sûr. C'est une bonne idée ou pas ? Quelques réponse ne seraient pas de refus svp._

 _Sur ce, tscüs !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut les gens, après cette rentrée un peu chaotique, je publie enfin un nouveau chapitre. Comme précisé dans celui d'avant, je n'ai toujours aucune idée de la fréquence de publication, désolée :/._

 _Merci amssev pour ton review. Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu aimera la suite aussi._

 _Je m'excuse par avance si il y a des fautes que je n'ai pas vu._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 _L'amour, ce poison !_

 _Chapitre 7_

 _PV Shizuo_

 _La barbe ! L'autre puce a réussi à me traîner à ce foutu match de basket. Je déteste ce genre d'événement, on se fait toujours chier. Pourtant quand j'ai vu Kagami entrait sur le terrain, j'ai été attentif, allez savoir pourquoi !? Mais ça me saoule, j'y connais rien moi au basket ! Et d'abord c'est quoi cette manie de mettre des shorts et des débardeurs hein !? Ce sont des gonzesses ou quoi ? En plus, ça le … euh … les rend moches. Rah la barbe ! Pourquoi je pense à lui en particulier ? Ça me saoule !_

 _\- Calme toi Shizu-chan, tu dérange les gens._

 _\- La ferme Izaya ! Commence pas sinon je te tue, et je m'en fout s'il y a des témoins !_

 _\- Oh la ! Que t'arrive -t-il, tu te mets dans un état pareil juste parce que ton cerveau de protozoaire n'y comprend rien ?_

 _\- De quoi tu parles !?_

 _\- Du basket et … peut-être de Kagami ?_

 _Qu'il m'énerve ! Qu'il m'énerve ! Je vais lui faire fermer sa gueule à celui-là, avec la force s'il le faut !_

 _\- Ta gueule Vermine !_

 _\- Oh ! Aurais-je touché juste ?_

 _\- Je vais te faire la peau, le préviens-je les dents serrées._

 _\- C'est bon, c'est bon. Mais comme tu me fais pitié, je vais t'expliquer. Le but est de mettre le truc rond orange, appelé ballon, dans le truc rond vissé sur la planche, appelé panier._

 _\- Non mais je rêves !? Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi !?_

 _\- Euh … Oui._

 _\- Je vais me le faire, je me le faire !_

 _\- Pas de violence, et puis faut mieux que tu te face Kagami, dit-il avec un clin d'œil._

 _\- Tu es vraiment suicidaire ma parole !_

 _Des images de Kagami sous moi viennent s'infiltrer dans mon esprit. Ça ne serait pas déplaisant. Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces pensés._

 _\- Non, je veux juste t'embêter, répondit-il._

 _\- Ouai ouai_

 _Je me concentre sur le match et j'avoue, particulièrement, sur Kagami. Il n'a pas l'air bien, il est blême et tremble un peu, c'est pourtant un bon joueur d'après ce que j'ai entendu de lui. Les paniers s'enchaînent à une vitesse folle, et les joueurs courent d'un bout à l'autre du terrain. C'est la mi-temps, les joueurs sont trempés de sueur. J'imagine très bien Kagami trempé de sueur dans une autre situation, avec des petits gémissement de plaisir en plus._

 _Mais qu'est qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi je pense à ça ? Ce garçon me perturbe._

 _Fin PV Shizuo_

… _. OXXO …._

 _Les vestiaires étaient très bruyants, plusieurs équipes étaient présentent dans les vestiaires et dans le couloir._

 _Une voix aigu, surexcitée, se faisait entendre par dessus les autres :_

 _\- Vous êtes géniaux les mec !_

 _\- Calme toi coach, s'il-te-plaît, demanda une petite voix._

 _\- Laisse la, elle ne se calmera pas tout de suite, le renseigna une autre voix._

 _\- Mais capitaine, râla une voix, elle me vrille les tympans !_

 _\- Fait gaffe Kagami ! Le prévient la voix aigu_

 _PV Kagami_

 _Quelle casse-pieds celle là ! Je me sens déjà pas bien, elle en rajoute une couche. Je me sens mal à cause de LUI. Je n'ai pas pu le regardé en face, trop effrayé de ce que j'aurais pu voir dans son regard. Ou qu'il essaye de me parler, je ne veux pas ! Je ne lui ai pas pardonné, c'est trop dur, je me sens encore trop trahis._

 _\- Kagami, on a gagné, fait pas la tronche ! M'ordonne le capitaine_

 _\- Mouai._

 _Fin PV Kagami_

 _L'équipe de Seirin était plus qu'excitée._

 _A l'autre bout du couloir, l'équipe adverse était tout sauf excitée. Le lycée Yosen avait perdu, lamentablement perdu, écrabouillé par une équipe qui n'existait que depuis trois ans._

 _\- C'est la honte totale, se lamenta un joueur._

 _\- En plus c'est la deuxième fois, en rajouta un autre._

 _Dans un coin, Himuro Tatsya avait l'air abattu, au bord des larmes._

 _PV Tatsya_

 _J'ai joué face à LUI et il ne m'a même pas regardé, pas une fois. En plus on a perdu. Je me sens mal, très mal. Il m'en veut encore, j'en suis sûr._

 _\- Ça va ? Me demanda Atsushi._

 _\- Non … Taiga … parviens-je à murmurer._

 _Atsushi est le seul à savoir les sentiments que j'avais pour mon petit frère._

 _\- Viens, me dit-il doucement en m'entraînant dehors._

 _Fin PV Tatsya_

 _Tatsya se mit à pleurer dans les bras d'Atsushi qui le câlina, leur coéquipiers interloqués. La rumeur était donc vraie, ils sont bien ensemble._

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre._

 _Sur ce, tschüss._


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut les petits gens !_

 _Je sais que je poste un peu n'importe comment, et j'en suis désolée, mais je n'aime pas les contraintes :P j'essaye de pas laisser trop de temps entre deux chapitres, promis._

 _Je m'excuse par avance si il y a des fautes que je n'ai pas vu._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _L'amour, ce poison !_

 _Chapitre 8_

 _Shizuo, suivi d'Izaya, se dirigeait vers les vestiaires._

 _\- Où vas-tu Shizu-chan ?_

 _\- Ta gueule vermine, tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre._

 _PV Shizuo_

 _Les voilà. La coach a l'air contente, les joueurs aussi. Tiens, Kagami n'a pas l'air de partager cette joie. Que se passe-t-il ? Je me dirige vers Kagami._

 _\- Salut, beau match, dis-je._

 _Kagami ne réagit pas. J'agite ma main devant lui, pas de réaction. Une petite voix me fait sursauter :_

 _\- Merci, content que le match t'es plu._

 _Bon sang ! D'où sort ce gars !? Je le regarde avec stupeur._

 _\- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, je suis Kuroko testya, tu connais Kagami ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _C'est un joueur de basket ? Il est petit, mince, les cheveux et les yeux bleus ciel. Comment peut-il jouer ?_

 _\- Oh, tu ne serai pas Heiwajima Shizuo par hasard ?_

 _\- Euh … Si._

 _\- Alors Kagami t'as parlé de nous ? Demande Izaya_

 _Le petit reste bloquer sur Izaya, il fait une tête un peu chelou._

 _\- Et toi, tu dois être Orihara Izaya ?_

 _\- Oui, répond Izaya avec un sourire à couper le soufle. Alors il t'a parlé de nous ?_

 _Il se tourne vers moi et me demande avec une tête des plus sérieuse :_

 _\- Es-tu fou ?_

 _C'est ce moment là que choisi Kagami pour sortir de ses pensées._

 _\- Salut les gars ça va ? Demande-t-il._

 _\- Bravo pour le match, le félicite-je._

 _\- Euh … Pourquoi ?_

 _\- On a gagné, lui rappelle Kuroko._

 _\- Ah oui, c'est vrai._

 _Quelque chose ne va pas, il n'a pas l'air bien du tout. Il y a une lueur triste dans le regard._

 _\- Kagami, ça va ? Demande-je inquiet._

 _Pourquoi je m'inquiète moi !? Je ne le connais pas, je ne sais rien de lui. Alors pourquoi je m'inquiète comme ça ?_

 _\- Oui oui, je suis juste fatigué._

 _Je sais qu'il ment mais je n'insiste pas._

 _\- Bon les gars, vous avez quartier libre ce soir. Soyer à l'heure, c'est tout, les prévient leur coach, bonne soirée !_

 _Elle repart et nous laisse dans un silence pesant._

 _\- Pourquoi on ne sortirai pas boire un coup ? Propose Izaya._

 _\- Bonne idée, répond Kuroko._

 _Kagami hoche la tête pour aprouver._

 _\- C'est parti alors, je connais un endroit sympa pas loin, dis-je._

 _Fin PV Shizuo_

 _Ils se mirent en route. Sur le chemin Kagami se replongea dans ses pensées._

 _PV Kagami_

 _J'ai mal, très mal. Je n'ai pas pu le regardé, ça faisait trop mal. La tristesse me submerge, si je n'étais pas dehors au milieu des gens, je serai rouler en boule à pleurer. Même notre victoire n'arrive pas à éloigner cette tristesse. Je l'ai aperçu tout à l'heure dans les bras d'Atsushi. Il a donc tourné la page, c'est bien. En y repensant, j'étais tellement en colère, pas qu'il soit gay, mais qu'il m'aime moi, son petit frère, que je ne l'ai pas écouté._

 _\- Eh oh, Kagami !? M'appelle Kuroko_

 _\- Hum ? Pardon ?_

 _T- u veux quoi ? Me demande Heiwajima_

 _\- Rien merci_

 _Plongé dans mes pensées, je n'est pas vu qu'on est arrivé … au Majiburger. Je regarde Heiwajima, il me sourit. Malgré qu'il soit chelou, je l'aime bien ce gars._

 _Fin PV Kagami_

 _Les quatre garçons passèrent la soirée à parler et à rire. Kagami était un peu moins triste qu'avant. Ils apprirent à se connaître un peu les uns les autres. Jusqu'au départ de Kagami et kuroko._

* * *

 _Alors vous en pensez quoi ?_

 _J'ai repris confiance en moi en voyant que des gens lisent ma fiction :D. Merci beaucoup à vous cher petits gens lecteurs :P._

 _Je n'ai plus beaucoup de chapitre en avance, il m'en reste 2 ou 3 à écrire et 6 ou 7 à taper. Donc c'est bientôt la fin :)_

 _Sur ce, tschüss !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut les gens !_

 _Ça fait presque un mois que je n'ai pas publié et j'ai promis de ne pas laisser trop d'écarts entre deux chapitre, par conséquence je suis désolée, vraiment désolée. Et en ce moment j'ai un problème de page blanche, plus d'inspi :/. Je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic, rassurez vous, chères lectrices et lecteurs._

 _Je m'excuse par avance si il y a des fautes que je n'ai pas vu._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _L'amour, ce poison !_

 _Chapitre 9_

 _L'équipe de Seirin joua deux autres matchs, qu'elle remporta. A chaque fois Shizuo et Izaya y avaient encouragé les joueurs, et les retrouvaient dans les vestiaires à la fin du match._

 _Une fois de plus ils étaient tous les quatre au Majiburger. Les garçons s'entendaient bien malgré leurs différences._

 _Ce soir là, Izaya avait lancé le sujet des petites amies. Il essayait de tirer les vers du nez de ses amis._

 _\- A toi l'honneur Orihara, se moqua Kagami._

 _\- Pff, vous n'êtes pas drôle, répondit celui-ci._

 _\- Aller !_

 _\- Bon d'accord, je commence. Déjà ce n'est une mais un. Je l'ai rencontré cet été pendant un camp sportif, il a mon âge, et il est mignon à croquer._

 _Il rougissait en disant ça._

 _\- Malheureusement il n'habite pas près d'ici. Je ne pas le voir souvent, et il me manque beaucoup, concluait-il avec un sourire triste._

 _\- Oh mince, c'est dommage, compatissait Kagami._

 _\- Et toi Kagami, personne ne fait battre ton cœur ? demanda Izaya._

 _\- De désir ou d'amour ?_

 _\- Euh … les deux._

 _\- De désir peut-être pour bientôt, répondait-il avec un clin d'œil, d'amour, jamais !_

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Les sentiments ne servent à rien, ce n'est qu'une belle connerie. L'amour, c'est un poison !_

 _Les trois autres restèrent stupéfiés pendant une minute._

 _\- Bas quoi !? S'énerva Kagami_

 _\- Rien, répondirent les trois autres, en cœur._

 _\- Et toi Heiwajima, lui demanda Kuroko, qu'en est-il ?_

 _\- Je n'ai personne. Et puis, vous savez, un trou, c'est un trou. Fille ou gars, je m'en fiche, tant que je peux assouvir mes … besoins, répondait Shizuo en tirant la langue._

 _\- Et les sentiments dans tout ça ? Intervenait Izaya._

 _\- Bas yolo !_

 _Il eu un silence après cette déclaration. Puis l'heure était venu, que les quatre garçons se séparent, non sans avoir prévu quelque chose pour le week-end._

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est vraiment court, je m'excuse._

 _Par ailleurs, un très grand merci à vous chères lectrices et lecteurs de me lire assidûment (ou non :P)._

 _Un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ne serait pas de refus ;)._

 _Sur ce, tschüss !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Salut salut !_

 _Déjà je vous souhaite une très bonne année !_

 _Et après euh ... je m'excuse pour cette longue attente. Vous pouvez me jeter des trucs, mais svp pas d'objets coupants :P_

 _Je posterai (peut-être) un autre chapitre dm pour me faire pardonner._

 _Bon bah bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _L'amour, ce poison !_

 _Chapitre 10_

 _Kuroko rentra discrètement dans la chambre. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Kagami, mais celui-ci ne dormait pas encore._

 _\- Tiens tiens ! On a failli découché Kuroko ? Demanda Kagami en se moquant._

 _\- Euh …._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai couvert au près de la coach. Et même, que tu sois là ou pas, les gens ne te remarque pas. C'est un avantage parfois !_

 _\- Si tu le dis. Qu'on dit la coach et le capitaine ?_

 _\- Rien a part le débriefe et nous parler des prochains matchs._

 _\- Ok_

 _\- Où étais-tu ?_

 _\- Pas loin, dit-il en rougissant._

 _\- Moui moui. Bonne nuit._

 _\- Bonne nuit._

… _. OXXO …._

 _Le dimanche matin, les quatre amis s'étaient levés tôt pour aller au parc d'attraction._

 _Kagami et Kuroko attendaient devant le parc en parlant de leurs prochains adversaires._

 _Shizuo arriva un peu essoufflé :_

 _\- Salut les gars, quoi de neuf ?_

 _\- Hey ! Rien tout est vieux répondit Kagami en tirant la langue._

 _\- Tu sais ou est I … Orihara ? Demanda Kuroko._

 _\- Présent ! dit-il, les faisant tous sursauter sauf Kuroko. On peut y aller !_

 _\- Ah non, c'est bon, il y a déjà assez de Kuroko qui nous fait sursauter, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ! Râla Kagami._

 _\- Ah bon T … Kuroko ?_

 _PV Kagami_

 _Ils ont tous les deux voulu appeler l'autre par son prénom, et Orihara regarde Kuroko avec des yeux ! Mais trop zarbi ! Une minute, Kuroko ne m'a pas parler d'une colo qu'il a fait cet été ? Mais si ! Alors … Ne me dit pas que … Non ! Hier il était avec lui !? Pas étonnant qu'il rougissait quand je lui ai posé la question, s'ils ont fait ce à quoi je pense._

 _Fin PV Kagami_

 _\- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Shizuo._

 _\- La grande roue ! Répondirent en cœur Kuroko et Izaya._

 _Ils se regardèrent en rougissant. Kagami pouffa :_

 _\- Bon bas, ça ta va Heiwajima ? Moi, ça me convient._

 _\- Pas de problème pour moi, répondit Shizuo._

 _Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande roue qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du parc, et passèrent devant d'autre attractions. Ils décidèrent de toutes les faire, les unes après les autres._

 _De leur petit groupe émanait rire, bagarres amicales, haussement de voix dût à des petits désaccords et discutions légères._

 _Quand ils arrivèrent à la grande roue, le jour déclinait._

 _\- Oh non, ce sont des nacelles pour deux, informa Shizuo._

 _\- Oh, c'est dommage, donc qui va avec qui ? Demanda Kuroko._

 _PV Shizuo_

 _Kagami me lance un regard et répond :_

 _\- Je me mets avec Heiwajima._

 _Quoi ! Il veut se mettre avec moi ? Pourquoi ? Son grand sourire me perturbe._

 _\- D'a-d'accord, alors je suis avec Iza … Orihara, bégaye Kuroko._

 _Je monte donc dans la nacelle avec Kagami. On s'installe, je suis ébloui : Kagami entouré par le soleil couchant qui me fait un grand sourire et un clin d'œil. Cette vision est super, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je me mets à le regarder comme ça, ohla ça ne va plus moi._

 _Il se tourne vers la nacelle où sont Kuroko et Izaya._

 _\- Tu attends quoi, lui demande-je._

 _\- Qu'ils s'embrassent !_

 _Quoi !? Kuroko et Izaya ? Ensemble ? Et effectivement ils s'embrassent !_

* * *

 _Alors ?_

 _A bientôt les petits gens ! :P_


End file.
